Becoming Zorro
by kwea8
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Zorro, a legendary masked man in black and his son Joaquin. But what happens when Joaquin grows up? What love and adventure does he find, as he grows and trains to take his fathers place? Theirs a bit of hurt/comfort in this but i figured the main two were romance and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:  
Everyone knows the story of Zorro a legendary masked man in black and his son Juaquin. But what happened when Juaquin grows up? what love and adventure does he find? As he grows and trains to take his father's place.

Chapter 1  
I was sweating like a pig. My 'dear', 'loving' father was sitting beside me with his feet resting on my back as he read his book, while I was doing pushups over about 3 dozen candles  
"Tell me again why I am doing this" I asked  
"Because this is how your grandfather trained me while I was becoming Zorro and so this is how I will train you while you are becoming Zorro," he answered  
"Right, so how long am I going to be doing this papi?" I asked as I did my 50th pushup.  
"Until I say so"  
"Bueno" I mumbled 'I wonder if my grandfather was this cryptic' I thought to myself.  
My father had been training me for about a month now, everyday we do something different or just repeat something I've already done. And after a week I'm starting too regret asking him to teach me. But I'll have to learn it sometime right? After all I am his legacy and besides I can't let my father keep doing it, especially now with his bad shoulder.  
What is that American phrase? 'Just grin and bear it,' and that's exactly what I'll do.  
Suddenly my mother came down the steps into Zorro's lair, looked at us, sighed and put her hands on her hips as she addressed her husband.  
"Alejandro, dont you think he's had enough for today?"  
"The training is grueling but if he wants to take my place as Zorro he's going to have to get used to the work" he replied.  
"Fine" she sighs "but you'll have to train him some more later, I promised Rosalita we would drop by before la fiesta de _"  
She and my father shared a look then my father looked at me, removed his feet from my back and said "alright Juaqin you've had enough for today go wash up and prepare to go with your mother.  
I got up from were I was doing my pushups very carefully avoiding the candles. I ran up the stairs and to my room to change and clean myself.  
After everything that happened with Armand when I was a kid, we became a family this time it was better, now I had a new respect for my father. Sometimes I still felt a little jealous of my father's other life, and craved more I understood, my father has an obligation to the people, besides its who he is, who I will be,I can't just ask him to change. And I don't want him to, my father is my hero always has been, probably always will be.

We found Rosalita in the bazaar and after making the initial comment on how fast I'm growing and how much I look like my father she started a conversation with my mother. While my mother was talking to Rosalita I decided to look around and see what mischief I could cause, hopefully without getting caught.  
I walked around the bazaar and looked at all the shops that could be seen when I was a child all the shops were run by Californians but now there were also stands where Americans could sell their products its been like that ever since California became a state, it was an interesting change  
I kept walking until I came to the end of the shops at the bazaar and found an old barn. However the barn is not what intrigued me, there was someone inside Gregorio Barn.  
Gregorio Barn is the 'scary house' of our town, some even claim it's haunted. I don't know if I beleive that, but I do beleive that someone is in there now. And they're moving, fast.  
I walked through the door and saw what was making all the noise. I was shocked and intrigued by what I saw. I never expected to see


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Katherine's POV:  
I had escaped my mother at last. I didn't mean to be rude but I wanted to explore California, my mother and I have only just arrived after all.  
I was walking through the bazaar in town admiring all the colors and looking at things that I might be interested in buying.  
I walked until I came across an old barn, it looked deserted. It would be perfect.  
I walked inside and started inspecting it. looking for foot holds and good vantage point, possibly a dummy.  
Well I didn't find one so I decided to do without, I tied my hair back with the leather cord I always carried with me, I took off my skirt and changed into a pair of pants. I took my daggers out of there holding place and started with the basic drills: thrust, parry, lunge. Then I started getting into it jumping around, moving, running. Fighting the invisible enemies that are all around me, but never take form.  
I was so immersed in what I was doing that I was unaware how much time had gone by since I had come in, I was also unaware of another presence in the building.  
Juaquins POV:  
It was a girl. A girl who looked strangely like a man, but definitely a girl. A very pretty girl. With VERY good skills in swordsmanship.  
She had long, dark brown hair that was tyed in the back of her head and strands of hair were coming out of the ponytail she had it in. The girl was about 5'6", skinny, with a good figure, it was hard to tell what her face looked like because her back was to me, but I was quite curious to know.  
Whoever she was she hadn't noticed me there yet so I decided to watch and wait. I walked around her a little and decided to really test her skills, I found an old, forgotten staff, took a step closer to her and waited.  
When I saw an opportunity I jumped in and started fighting back. I could tell she was surprised by the look on her face, and she faltered in her actions for a moment, but she recovered quickly and we started sparring.  
Two complete strangers, fighting, for no reason at all, just fighting, in a friendly battle.  
Who knows how long we fought the both of us were to immersed in beating the other that we paid no attention to the outside world. I used about every skill my father had taught me and a few I had learned from previous fights. But it seems that she was as good a fighter as me, which only intrigued me more.  
I was starting to sweat again. We were moving fast, neither one of us wanting to stop or be caught off guard resting.  
We fought until I heard a sound that made me stop dead in my tracks: My mother.  
The girl heard it as well and faltered, she lost balance and started to fall out of the loft where we were fighting, I grabbed at her trying to catch her but ended up falling with her.  
Luckily we landed in a stack of hay, we looked at each other, she had hay tangled in her hair that had come undone since we started fighting, I figured I looked just as ridiculous as she did because she started laughing at me just as I was laughing at her. We laughed until we heard what had disturbed us in the first place.  
My mother cleared her throat to get our attention. We both looked at her and she had her hands on her hips and was glaring at me. At that moment I just wanted to disappear and avoid my mother's scrutiny, but unfortunately there was no avoiding it, it may be delayed since we were in the presence of a stranger, but there was no avoiding it in the future.  
"Joaquin de la Vega" my mother said sternly and I lowered my head trying to hide in the straw. "What in the world is going on here."  
"Um" I looked at the girl for a little bit of support but she looked just as scared and helpless as I felt. "Well, you see, it's a funny story" I said laughing lightly trying to lighten the mood.  
"Well than I guess you had better start from the beginning" she said as she took a seat on an old bench.  
And so I told her what happened, I had learned better than to lie to my mother.  
When I finished, she just looked to the sky, as if talking to God and sighed then said. "All right get out of there than and clean yourselves up. Your a mess, the both of you." She gave me the look as if to say this wasn't over which only proved my suspicions.  
My mother looked at the girl whose name I still didn't know and her gaze turned caring .  
"Please excuse my son senorita. He's as bad as his father. I'm sorry if he was any trouble to you."  
"No, no don't worry, he didn't bother me I just thought I was alone, that's all"  
"I am sorry though, I just couldn't help it." I said "My name is Joaquin. It's nice to meet you. Your an excellent swordswoman." I looked into her eyes as I spoke to her and realized they were the most brilliant blue I had ever seen in my life. It seemed her face was all soft, round cheeks but not pudgy, button nose, and a smile so bright I'd have to say she was the daughter of the sun itself. In other words, she is beautiful.  
She laughed a little at that than said "thank you I've worked hard to be as good as I am" I smiled at that, than thought that even her laugh was beautiful. "My name is-"  
"Katherine!"

**Ok so my last chapter was really short I realized that after I submitted submitted it, I also realized that I was spelling Joaquins name wrong, I apologise for that. Also there is a blank space in the last chapter that I forgot to fool in the man of the party is: la fiesta de anos which just means party of the year. I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can and I really hope you enjoy Becoming Zorro.**


End file.
